


A Life Changing Experience

by 54starr



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Musicians, musician au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/54starr/pseuds/54starr
Summary: Prompt: musician au where somewhat well known musician yuuri gets drunk at one of victor's concerts and a video of him singing and dancing to one of victor's songs goes viral, so naturally victor uses yuuri as inspiration for new music and what better way to meet yuuri than by falling into his studio after hearing him singing





	A Life Changing Experience

“Phichit! How did you get these?” Yuuri said as he grabbed the tickets from his friend’s hand. “I thought Victor’s show sold out.”

“It did,” Phichit said smugly. “But a friend of mine couldn’t go so they gave them to me.”

“I love you, Phichit!” Yuuri cried out as he wrapped his arms around Phichit.

“I know,” Phichit said as he leaned into the hug. “Anyway, the concert’s this Saturday at 6. You do have a suit, right?”

“Y-yeah.” Yuuri thought about the suit he’s had since high school. “I have a suit.”

“Good. I can’t wait to see it.” 

* * *

 

 “I can’t believe we’re actually here!” Yuuri said as he and Phichit walked into the concert hall.

“I can’t believe you’re wearing that suit.”

“It’s not that bad,” Yuuri said as he crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s just a bit old.”

“Sure,” Phichit said. 

* * *

 Soon after they were seating in the auditorium of the concert hall.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” A voice said from the speakers. “We at The Silverlight Theater are proud to present the great pianist, Victor Nikiforov.”

“He’s here!” Yuuri whispered as Victor walked on the stage, standing in front of the majestic piano that was placed in the center of the same.

 

“Before I play, I’d like to thank all of you for coming. It means a lot to me,” He said before taking a seat on the bench in front of the piano.

Yuuri didn’t dare to speak while Victor played, no one in the auditorium did. They were all too mesmerized by Victor’s song. All they could do was listen until the end. 

* * *

 “That was so great!” Phichit said as he and Yuuri went to the after party.

“I know. I knew that he was great but now that I’ve heard him play in person, I’m sure he’s a god.”

The two men stood by a corner, facing away from the door Victor used to leave his own party.

“Like, that song was so beautiful I almost cried.”

“Yuuri-” Phichit put his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. “-I think I did cry.”

“You know, Phichit, that song was really inspiring.”

“Does that mean you’re gonna play tonight?”

Yuuri laughed weakly. “Not tonight Phichit. Not tonight."

 

 

Later that night after drinking ten glasses of champagne, he sat in front of a cello. “So, Victor,” Yuuri slurred as he picked up his bow. “I think you’re really hot-” Phichit could be heard laughing from behind the camera. “-and you play like a god.” He pressed his bow against the cello’s strings and started to play.

His notes were sloppy but he was clearly playing Victor’s song with his own twist. Soon after he started playing, people gathered around him and started dancing. Yuuri’s song wasn’t as beautiful as Victor’s but it was joyful.

“Phichit,” Yuuri asked the next day. “Why did you let me drink that much?”

“It’s not like you were gonna let me stop you.”

“Yeah but,” Yuuri massaged his temples. “You know that I do crazy stuff whenever I get drunk.”

“That’s not true. Last night you played Victor’s song.”

“Phichit.”

“I’ll show you a video.”

“Phichit!”

“What?” He said as took unlocked his phone.”

“You recorded me?”

“You can’t blame me, Yuuri. You played so well. Everyone at the party loved it and the video has a million views already.”

“A million!”

“Yeah! And you should read the comments. Lots of people think you’re hot, Yuuri.”

“I’m going now,” Yuuri tried to hide how red his face was as put on his jacket. “My manager wants to talk to me about something.”  

* * *

“Hi, Celestino,” Yuuri said as he walked into his office. “What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Hello, Yuuri. How was Victor’s concert last night?”

“It was great. I didn’t get to meet him but hearing him play was a life-changing experience.”

“You could say that again.”

“What do you mean?”

“It seems that you playing a song while you were… intoxicated last night. It also seems that someone recorded you while you were playing.”

“I-I’m sorry, Celestino I promise that-”

“Don’t apologize. Victor ended up watching the video.”

“Really?”

“He called me earlier today begging to have a collaboration with you.”

"R-really?"

"Yeah. He said he'd be here today-"

"Hello, Mr. Cialdini. Is Yuuri here ye-"

He stopped when he Yuuri sitting in front of him.

"H-hi, Victor," Yuuri managed to sputter out. "H-how are you?"

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't my usual level of quality but I still wanted to try writing this prompt even if I didn't spend as much time on it as I should. Please tell me what you think though.


End file.
